The Only Exeption
by ArtThedevil
Summary: Hayley Williams starts at a new school and meets Josh Farro and some others. My summaries suck so Please Read. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I was downstairs in the kitchen preparing my breakfast, which as usual was a bowl of my favorite cereal "Cheerios" when my mother came in. I looked up and saw that she was standing right in front of me. Arms crossed and brows furrowed into a frown. She sighed at me. "Hayley dear. Why don't you eat something else for a change?", she asked me.

I put my spoon down for a moment and looked up at her. "Because I don't like change.", I stated. She sighed again knowing where this was going.

"Hayley, don't start _this_ again. You know very well why we had to move." she warned. She sounded aggravated. But not aggravated enough. So, I decided to push her a little more."Its not my fault that people have nothing better to do than spread rumors." I said. "I know its not, but your the main reason we moved here. I did it for you, so be happy."

That really ticked me off. So, I did the only thing I could think of. "How can I be happy! Its not like they cant do the same thing to me here that they did back in Mississippi! It will only be worse here because I have no friends to defend me!" I yelled. My mother stood there with her mouth hanging wide open in shock.

I had never talked back to her, ever. I was surprised at myself too. And a little ashamed. My mother closed her mouth and her eyes and with a stern voice that I've only heard her use when she was mad at Mikayla or Erica, and she said "Hayley, that is enough. Now go and get ready for school."

I sat there looking at her with pleading eyes. I really did not want to go. It was my first day and I was extremely nervous. But she only looked at me and said "now, Hayley."and pointed up the stairs.

I ran upstairs into my room, grabbed my book bag, and ran back down the stairs and out the door. I got halfway to school, then realized I was supposed to take Erica and Mikayla to school on my way. "_Oh well. She can take them herself." _I thought

I got to school at nine-o-clock on the dot. Great, my first day and I was late. There I stood on the school's front lawn. The smell of fresh cut grass invaded my nose. There was a huge sign to the right of me that read Franklin Private High School.

I sighed deeply and walked into the giant building. Inside was a desk with a lady sitting behind it. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a Blue floral blouse with a black fitted business skirt and black flats. I stood there in the middle of the room trying to figure out where I was supposed to go. Kids passed me giggling and whispering.

The blonde lady looked up at me and asked "do you need help dear?"I walked over to the desk and replied "yes mam, I'm looking for my chemistry class. Do you happen to know where it is?" "Sure, its on the second floor room 213." she replied. "Thank you." I said and went to find my class.

I hauled my heavy book bag up the stairs to the second floor and opened the door. I looked down the hall both ways as if I were crossing the street. I then took off down the hall to my left while looking at the room numbers."_220, 221, 222. Where on earth is 213?" I thought._ That's when I realized I was going the wrong way.

So, I turned around and went the other way. Sure enough, when I got to the other end of the hall there was room 213. "Here we go." I whispered to myself, then entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

In the room, about 11 people looked up as I entered. The rest were too focused on their work to notice me. A man who I assumed was the teacher looked up at me and asked "what is your name miss?" A few students watched as if they too were awaiting my answer. "Hayley. Hayley Williams." I said. The teacher looked over a sheet of paper which was probably the attendance, then said "ahh, yes. Here you are miss Williams."He put the paper down and scanned the room. Finally he pointed to an empty seat near the front and said "we have an empty seat for you over there right next to mr. Farro." I walked over to my newly assigned seat and sat down.

I looked up at the board which said Mr. Flinn on it followed by what I guessed was our assignment. I looked next to me and there was a guy who looked about my age with long brown hair and deep brown eyes. He smiled at me and said "hi, my names Josh."I smiled back at him. "My names Hayley." I said. He grabbed my hand and shook it. "Its a pleasure to meet you Hayley." he said. Mr. Flinn came and handed everyone equipment for our experiment, and we got started. After a few minutes of silence, Josh spoke again. "So, how come I haven't seen you around before?" he asked. "I just moved here from Mississipi a few days ago." I said. "Oh. I've lived here all my life." I looked at him, trying to look as interested as I was. "How old are you?", I asked. "Sixteen." "Me too."

We continued to talk to each other throughout the rest of the class while we worked on our assignment. Eventually the bell rang, and everyone went to their next class. I spent the rest of the day wandering down hall after all trying to find my classes. Josh was in exactly three of my classes. I really didn't talk to anyone other than him the whole day. By the time the day was over, I was exhausted. As I walked home, "Don't Speak" by No Doubt blared from my headphones. Before I knew it I was in front of my house. Inside, Mikayla and Erica were in the kitchen eating cookies. I walked over and took some out of Mikayla's bag. "Hey, get your own!", she yelled. "I only wanted a few", I said. She sighed. "Okay. Just this time though. Next time get your own or take some from Erica." she said. "Hey!", Erica shouted. I just chuckled and walked out of the room, leaving them to bicker by themselves. As I passed through the living room, I spotted my mother sitting on the couch watching T.V.

I was going to stop and ask what was for diner, but then I remembered the argument we had this morning. There was no point in trying to talk to her until I apologized. Every time I saw her argue with Erica or Mikayla, she wouldn't be fully happy until they apologized. I had no time for that right now. It was only the first day and I had a ton of homework to do. So, I just continued on to my room as if I hadn't noticed her. My homework took hours to do. By the time I was finished it was already 8:00 PM. I went down to the kitchen to see if my mother had made diner yet. The smell of something delicious wafted through the air as I neared the kitchen. I walked in and my mother was setting the table. I stood there and watched her for a few minutes before finally speaking. "Mom, can I tell you something?", I asked. She nodded her head but didn't look up. "I'm sorry about this morning. I've just been in a bad mood lately. I didn't mean to snap at you." She looked up at me and smiled. "That's alright. I know you didn't mean to." I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Can I help you with diner?", I asked. "Sure", she said. My father came home just in time for dinner. The five of us ate and made small talk. After diner was over, everyone went to bed and I went up to my room. I didn't feel tired, but I knew I had to sleep or I would be late for school in the morning. I got in bed, and the minute my head hit my pillow I was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I awoke to the loud siren of my alarm clock. I had made sure I set it the day before so I wouldn't be late for school again. I got out of bed and got ready for school as fast as I could. By 7:00 am I was already out the door. Since the school is only 20 minutes away form my house I wound up getting to school early. I really need to figure out a way to get to school at the right time. Since I was early I decided to walk around for a while. I walked around the whole school once. Then another. I looked at my watch.

It was 7:50 am. I had ten minutes before I had to get to class. I decided to start going up to my first class. I'd rather be early than be late because it takes me forever to climb up all those steps. On the way up I ran into Josh. We talked about our upcoming math test the rest of the way to class. When we arrived at the chemistry lab we walked in and started our long boring school day.

Later at lunch, Josh and two other guys came over to my table and sat with me. Josh smiled and said hi. He then introduced me to the two guys seated next to him. "Hayley, this is my brother Zac." he said pointing to the guy on his right with brown hair and brown eyes, not quite as deep as his own. "Hi." Zac said and gave me a little wave. "And this is my friend Jeremy."Josh stated pointing to the guy on his left with dirty blonde hair and baby blue eyes. "Hey."Jeremy said and smiled at me. "Its very nice to meet you both." I said. We then started to eat our lunch. After we ate I was just about to go throw my tray away when Josh spoke up. "Oh Hayey, I forgot to mention our band."

"You have a band?" "Yeah. Zac, Jeremy and I are in a band. We were looking for a singer and I thought you might be interested." "Me? Really?" I asked. "I'm not too sure my voice is that great." "You should give it a try. You never know, you could have a really nice voice." "I don't know about this Josh. I really don't think I'll be any good." I said. "Don't be so hard on yourself Hayley, you might have a great voice." said Jeremy. "Yeah Hayley, why don't you come to practice with us today and give it a try?" asked Zac. "That's a great idea Zac."said Josh. "You should come with us to me and Zac's house after school and practice with us. It'll be fun." "Well, alright. I guess I could come for a while." I said. "So its settled then. After school, we all meet up and head to my house." Josh said.

That afternoon in Math class Josh and I were talking about after school. Finally, school was over and Josh and I met up with Zac and Jeremy outside. We all walked to Josh's house while talking about the band. Thankfully Josh and Zac didn't live far, so we didn't have to walk much. When we reached the Farro residence, Josh got his keys and opened the door and we all walked in. Inside, Josh and Zac's mother was in the kitchen reading a magazine. "Hey mom, were just gonna be in the garage practicing for a while." said Josh. "Okay honey have fun. Remember boys, dinnertime is at seven okay."She said as we entered the kitchen. "Okay mom." Josh and Zac both said.

Their mother looked up from her magazine and smiled. "I just put cookies in the oven for everyone. When their done I'll bring them to you guys." she said. "Thanks mom your the best." Josh said smiling. Their mother looked over at me and smiled. "I see you boys have made a new friend today." she said. "Oh yeah, mom this is Hayley. She might be our singer." Josh said. "Oh so this is hayley. I've heard so much about you dear. Josh talks about you all the time." said Mrs. Farro. "Mom!" Josh yelled, his face turning red. I giggled as josh stormed out of the room. "It really was nice to finally meet you Hayley." Mrs. Farro said. "It was nice to meet you too Mrs. Farro." I replied as I followed the boys upstairs. We left our book bags in Josh's room and went back downstairs and headed to the garage.

Inside the garage, there were two electric guitars, a base guitar, a drum set, and a microphone. There was also a mini sofa and a small worn coffee table in the corner. Zac went over to the drum set and sat down. The other two boys sat on the small sofa. I just stood there looking around the room. "Hayley, why don't you come sit down?" asked Josh. I thought we were gonna practice" I asked confused. "We are, but we have to wait for Taylor. He's one of our guitarists."answered Jeremy. "Oh." So I went over and sat down next to Josh.

After about 10 minutes, Taylor showed up. "Hey Taylor, this is Hayley. She's gonna sing with for us today." said Josh. "Nice to meet you Hayley" Taylor said while shaking my hand. Everyone went over to their instruments and I hesitated before going over to the microphone. I was so nervous that when I grabbed the microphone, my hand was visibly shaking. Josh saw that I was nervous and said "Don't worry Hayley, I don't think you'll be bad. Just try your best." They started to play and I took a deep breath and started to sing.

When the song was over, I waited for them to tell me I sucked. But I heard nothing. Maybe I sucked so bad that they couldn't even speak. I bit my lip and turned around, preparing for the worst. But to my surprise, their mouths were hanging open in shock. They were speech less. Josh was the first to speak. "That... Was... Amazing!" Josh yelled. "Hayley I can't believe you thought you would suck. You have the best voice ever!" said Jeremy. "Really? I was that good?" I asked astonished. "Good doesn't even cut it." said Taylor.

"That was amazing! You have to be our singer Hayley. Please!" Said Zac. I stood there and thought a minute. "Well, Okay" I finally said. "Yay!" they all shouted. Then Mrs. Farro came in carrying a tray of chocolate chip cookies and five glasses of milk. Zac jumped up from his drum set excitedly. "Mom, guess what! Hayley's gonna be our singer!" "That's wonderful."Mrs. Farro said as she set the tray down on the table."Yeah, she's really good."Taylor said. "I'm sure she is." said Mrs. Farro. Then she walked out of the garage.


End file.
